


"Right, You are Just Half of Us" --- Ranboo Oneshot

by sasterisk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gore, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Its a fuckin dream ok, Ranboo my beloved, dream scene, my mans asleep getting torn in half, no beta we die like squeeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasterisk/pseuds/sasterisk
Summary: Ayo got this idea babyyyyyyy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	"Right, You are Just Half of Us" --- Ranboo Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Derealization, Gore, body tearing apart??? uhhh idk what else, panic attacks prolly
> 
> Basically Ranboo dream sequence where hes half Enderman half Dreamon (or whatever species Dream would be).

"You can't even run your nation right," Dream yelled with more passion than earlier, before harshly pointing a finger at a tall figure in the background, "RANBOO IS A TRAITOR!"

His hearing went fuzzy upon everyone turning their eyes towards him. As an enderman hybrid, the feeling of eyes on him made his head spin and squeeze against his mind, he hated it. He could feel the split of color on his face bleeding onto the opposite sides, to and fro, and small red and green particles were emitting from his body. Stress-induced shivers took over his body. He pulled out his 'do not read' book, opening it to nothing but an eerie, yet smug smiling face. Dream had replaced the book, _his_ book.

Something bubbled up within Ranboo as he closed the book, a rage and guilt filled concoction brewing in his gut and climbing up his throat. His hands clenched into fists and his arms shook, _'You will not go unpunished for the wrong you've done. This is for the ones you abused, the ones you manipulated, and for whoever made you do this.'_

Dream was just about to leave, having said his piece and giving L'manburg the 24 hours until its demise, when his towering figure appeared in front of him in a cloud of particles. Dream, despite being one of the most agile players of the server was unable to predict a white-skinned fist that connected with his cheek. However, much to everyones surprise, Ranboo couldn't pull his hand away. Their skin had fused together.

The world went dark around the two.

" _Ranboo, you know what happens when Dreamons touch each other,_ " Ranboo could feel the amalgomous body being pulled into his own. 

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!" 

" _Right, you are just half of us,_" He said, mockingly correcting himself before being fully consumed by Ranboos lighter half. The Enderman hybrid staggered backwards, tugging at his arm, his hair, his ear, desperate to split his white and black halves apart. After a moment, Dreams voice rung through Ranboos throat, breaking the static that filled his ears, "You're just a monster, once they find out your body hosts a Dreamon, the hunters will surely kill you."

"T-They wouldn't kill me, they can exorcise me, they can save me!" Ranboo stumbled over his words.

" _Why would they save a traitor like you? It would be a waste of time and energy for them._ " 

"No.. no no, t-they're my friends. Tubbo, Tommy, all of them are my friends!"

"Are you friends with them as much as they are friends with you?" Ranboo's mind stopped in its tracks. Did they treat him like a friend? Did they care about him. He tugged on his hair.

" _That's what I thought. I'm the only one who truly cares about you._ "

"No, no you- you don't care about me, please just g-get- GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

" _If you insist,_ " the static stopped. 

A piercing pain ran throughout Ranboos right half as his body began to split in half. He screeched, green and red blood dripping from his mouth, burning his skin slightly, but nothing in comparison to the excrutiating pain of his head being split open as if someone had slammed an axe through it. The split went down his body like a zipper on a jacket, tearing and popping filling the air. Finally, a snap. Ranboo fell to both sides, black half staring at the white half as his vision faded to black. 

Purple liquid dripped onto his nose, causing him to jolt up. His head turned looking at the obsidian walls that surrounded him. He put a hand up to his face, he was together, he was alright. His breathing began to slow, and he hugged himself, burying his face in his lap.

"I am not one of them."

"But you are one of him, _how could you forget?..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it consider leaving a kudos or commenting. Have a good day, go drink some water or something-


End file.
